


Worked Example Answers: Chapter 3.14: Forces

by bookwyrm



Category: Look Around You
Genre: Crimes against Physics, F/F, Jerrards & North-Southern Matriculation Board of Examiners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwyrm/pseuds/bookwyrm
Summary: Reminder: If you're finding this calculation difficult, don't forget that you are permitted to use a J&NSMBE-approved Henderson's Equation Pyramid!  Worked answers to all example questions can be found at the back of the book.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weakinteraction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/gifts), [astrokath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrokath/gifts).
  * Inspired by [J&NSMBE Revision Guides for Science](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346208) by [astrokath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrokath/pseuds/astrokath). 



> This started as a comment on J&NSMBE Revision Guides for Science. After reveals, I'll add that work's author to the recipients.

Exercise 1: Determine the force (in newtons) needed to give a 10 psalm priest, located at the centre of a Standard Cox’s Orchard, a motion of 5 m/[s].

_[A] 50,000,000 N_

_[B] 0.5 N_

_[C] Infinite force_

**[D] 0 N**

_[E] 500 N_

Because the Standard Cox's Orchard is on a Spacelab in Space, no force is required to give Terry* a motion of 5 m/[s]. 

*Please note in your workbook that Terry is actually a 10.038 psalm priest. Be sure to use this more accurate number for all following Exercises involving Terry.

* * *

Exercise 2: The winner will be the Tall Computer Desk.

Claudia, labelled 'O' on the diagram, is about to bump her elbow on the Desk, labelled 'cCcCc'. This tactic is an accepted Hepoman's Gambit during Norwegian Wrist Wrestling; however, she will misjudge and jostle the table quite too hard. Ouch! Nevertheless, Griselda, labelled 'Franklin' on the diagram, will fall for the Hepoman's Gambit and move quickly to kiss Claudia's booboo better. The Forces at play are Jostle and Gravity. Friction was held back to speak with Teacher during recess. Although Jostle is standing up very tall, you can see that Jostle and Gravity are not perfectly matched, therefore the Computer, labelled 'Computer', will topple to the ground and be smashed.

Due to erotic elbow kissing, Claudia and Griselda are now making out on the floor. Don't look! You voyeur, now they're embarrassed. They're going to go have a Coffee and make kissy faces at each other in public, somewhere they won't be watched by people like you. 

That poor barista.


End file.
